Office Work Isn't Boring
by AltavaAngel
Summary: What do Phoenix and Maya do when they lack a case? Have funny, awkward experiences, of course!
1. New EMail!

_These are the days in the office where Phoenix and Maya don't have any cases. So here's the start of the funny, short chapters that are yet to come. Short, because I want to write constantly. Funny is needed. Please review!_

**Chapter 1**

It was a very hot summer day, and, as usual, Phoenix Wright didn't have any cases. He was sure that there wouldn't be any cases, but he checked the office e-mail, just in case. He was about to doze off because of the heat, when he saw an e-mail entitled "Help Wanted: Urgent".

"Maya, look, we have a case now!" Phoenix hollered, but there was no response. _"She must be watching another episode of the Pink Princess," _he figured.

"_Let's click this thing…I'm not so good at technology, I can't even guess where I can see the sender's name," _Phoenix complained to himself as he opened the new e-mail, but was shocked and a bit frustrated at the contents.

"Nick! You have to help me! I'm watching the Pink Princess, and it's a double episode! I need to have some popcorn, pretty please?" the message said. It turns out the sender was "maya_kurain_burger", and she sent the message using a laptop, which Phoenix never knew she had.

Phoenix shouted immediately after finishing the message, "MAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**END**

_I know, it was really short and lame, but please review!_


	2. Please Don't Let It Be Burgers Again!

_Here's my next chapter! Please review, I really want to know whether you enjoy it or not!_

**Chapter 2**

"Niiiiiiiiick!!!!!!!!"

That was one of the many normal noises to be heard at the Wright and Co. Law Offices, whenever Phoenix Wright didn't have a case. Maya Fey, assistant and friend of the aforementioned defense attorney, and a spirit medium by blood, was obviously complaining.

"Coming, Maya," Phoenix said lazily as he approached Maya at the office table. "What's the matter now?"

"Mr. Edgeworth's coming over today!" Maya said, apparently excited. "What?!? Edgeworth, coming over today?!?" Phoenix practically screamed.

"He just called, in fact. He told me he flew here because of Franziska, but he has to wait for a while, and wanted to visit us, since he has free time. He's on his way here now!"

Phoenix was still shocked. _"Edgeworth is back, and so soon? What to do? Why here…?"_

"Wright. Don't sit around there all day looking dazed."

"Edgeworth!" both Maya and Phoenix said in unison. "What's the hurry, Edgeworth? We can just talk here, you know," Phoenix told him.

"Yes, we can, but, embarrassingly, I'm hungry," Edgeworth replied. "Can we eat somewhere?"

"Yay, we're eating out! And Nick, you're paying! Mr. Edgeworth's a guest," Maya said tauntingly. _"Uh-oh. I feel like my pocket will have lost weight by the time we come back," _Phoenix thought. _"At least we won't have to eat just burgers this time."_

Edgeworth thought, then told them where he wanted to eat. "I've missed the American cuisine, although a bit sloppy. I think I'd fancy…burgers."

"Yay!!!" Maya jumped with glee. _"Noooooo!" _Phoenix shouted in his mind.

**END**

_Poor Phoenix. He gets the chance, but, no, Edgeworth goes ahead and chooses burgers! Ah well! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! ^-^_


	3. You're Only On Page One?

_Here's another story I just made for fun. I write these things on a whim, so please tell me whether you appreciate them or not!_

**Chapter 3**

It was one of those days when legendary attorney Phoenix Wright found himself without a case, and he had a habit of cleaning the toilet. Maya, the future Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, and his devoted assistant & friend, just sent him a text message in fact, saying:

Nick:

I can't go to the office. I have to train the students because they're missing out on a lot with Aunt Morgan not around. Sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!

Sender: Maya Fey

Time: 09:30

"_Wow," _Phoenix thought. _"Maya finally knows her responsibility as Master, for once. I can get along without her today, anyway."_

After reading the message, Phoenix put down his cellphone and was about to scrub the toilet again, when he saw all the books behind his desk, dusty and untouched for two years now. He thought, _"How does one read all those books? But Mia read all of them when she trained to be a lawyer, so maybe I should to."_

He remembered other defense attorneys, like his mentor and friend, Mia Fey. He also remembered her mentor, Marvin Grossberg. He tried to imagine their trials and compare them to his. _"They would always come prepared. I resort to bluffs and baseless assumptions," _he told himself. _"Alright, I am going to study their techniques and really act like a defense attorney!"_

He picked up the first book from the top shelf and began to read. He began thinking thoughts such as _"This part is really getting dull," _or _"Why do these textbooks always have to be so boring?" _until he finally dozed off.

________________________________________________________________

Maya got her key out and went into the Wright and Co. Law Offices. As soon as she was in, she said, "Nick! I finished their training early…" but stopped when she saw Phoenix slumped on his chair, sound asleep. She noticed the book he was holding, and picked it up.

"Let's see…"Basics of Becoming a Defense Attorney: Volume I"," she recited aloud. "Hmm, Nick never read any of the books sis read…Maybe he just learned his responsibilities of becoming a defense attorney…He's really sleepy, and he must have read a lot, since he's actually snoring…What page was he on?" she wondered.

She checked where Phoenix had left the book partly open. "Let's see…this is page...ONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

**END**

_Hope this is funny enough! It was longer than the two others. ^-^_


	4. Phoenix Wright: Steel Samurai!

_Another burst of inspiration, and another hilarious chapter, coming up to suit your needs! Thanks for all the positive reviews, however few, but this is only the fourth chapter, so I don't mind! And, oh, yeah, I forgot to put this:_

_**Disclaimer: **__Capcom® owns all the characters mentioned from chapter 1 until this one, but I own the ideas in the chapters. ^-^_

**Chapter 4**

Another hot summer day came, and Phoenix Wright, the ace attorney, still found himself devoid of a case. He had a habit of scrubbing the toilet whenever he could, but no one seemed to care. The door opened, and Maya Fey, Phoenix's assistant, and a spirit medium, came happily through the door.

"Nick!" she shouted. "Why do you keep scrubbing the toilet whenever I come to work?"

Phoenix tried to answer, but all he could think of saying was, "It's become a habit, Maya." Indeed, it has become a habit, because, Mia, mentor to Phoenix and Maya's sister, made him do it whenever he forgot the names of the victims and defendants of her cases (he was always there with her during trials).

Maya pouted. "Well, I'll watch old Steel Samurai videos. You should watch too!" she said, dragging Phoenix away from the toilet and onto the couch, as she inserted the DVD into the player.

The TV was turned on, and the title shone. "Episode 13: Assassin of the Night," the narrator said, while Maya spoke up. "This is one of the scariest episodes, Nick. Be prepared for a fright!"

"I don't really *yawn* like samurai movies…*snore*" Phoenix said groggily, until he dozed off. He dreamt he was the Steel Samurai, warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo fighting evil ninja warriors who sided with the Evil Magistrate. He said, "Remember, evil ninjas, that the forces of good will always triumph over the wicked souls."

He fought the warriors courageously, but then, out of the bamboo forest, came the Evil Magistrate himself! The Steel Samurai's archenemy then spoke, saying, "Graah! You have disgraced me for the last time, Steel Samurai! The pale moon in the sky cries for you blood!"

Then the Steel Samurai, or, Phoenix, cried out, "The moon? No, it is you who should gaze upon the moon…For it is the last moon you shall ever see!"

At once, both warriors brought out their weapons and Phoenix yelled, "See you in hell, Evil Magistrate!

Then he heard shouts of, "Nick! Nick!" which obviously came from Maya. He woke up, and heard Maya saying, "How did you do that?"

He was confused. What happened? "How did I do what?" he asked. "You recited all the dialogues of the Steel Samurai from the whole season!" she hollered. "It took me a week to do that!"

He stared at her blankly, asked, "I did WHAT?!?" and fainted.

**END**

_So please review again, I'd love to hear your opinions! ^-^_


	5. Bad Luck

_Sorry for not updating in a very long time. This chapter is set in the AJ timeline, and its main character is Ema. I hope you like this new approach! Enjoy! Oh, and all characters belong to Capcom©, not me!_

**Chapter 5**

Ema Skye was walking to the Police Department, snackoos in hand. As she walked, a street dog came running in her direction, its collar snagging onto her pants. "Ow!" she exclaimed as the dog pulled and ran towards an alley. Ema pulled as hard as she can, and the dog broke free, leaving a big rip in her pants. _"What bad luck," _Ema thought, as she continued to walk to work.

Ema entered the Police Department and sat down into her office chair, eating her snackoos once more. After munching noisily on a few of them, she got up and walked around the room. _"The chief is playing video games again,"_ she muttered, glancing at his computer screen. Then, the chief accidentally bumped his coffee cup, spilling its contents onto the floor. Ema slipped, and fell on her back. All of the detectives were laughing when she got up. _"Ugh! Why does this have to happen to me? First my pants, and now this?!?" _she muttered, walking back to her seat.

Frustrated, Ema decided not to show herself, and wrote reports for her previous cases, while continuing to munch on her seemingly never-ending snackoos. All of a sudden, a surprising holler came. "BOO!" Ema threw her snackoos up in surprise. She turned around to find the person she never wanted to see: Klavier Gavin. "Did you like my surprise, Fraulein?" he asked as snackoos fell on top of Ema's hair. "Ugh! It's you!" she said, now more furious than ever. "Look what you did!" Klavier stifled a laugh and apologized, saying, "I'm sorry, Fraulein. Well, I'll get back to work, then."

Now fuming, Ema got back into her seat, writing reports faster than ever. Then a person tapped her shoulder softly. "What is it?!?" she screamed, not knowing what could come next. "Ms. Skye," one of the detectives said timidly, "Today's the annual detective's reporting. It's your turn to report to the Chief Prosecutor." Ema was shocked. She had totally forgotten! "Oh, uh, sorry. Yes, I'll be right there," she said, her face pale white. _"Why me? Why now?" _she thought, and fainted.

_I hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
